the_scorpions_kiss_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Past That Haunts Us
The Past That Haunts Us is the fifth episode of the first season of The Scorpion's Kiss. It aired on October 29th, 2018. Synopsis After Michael's mysterious dissappearance, Theo tries to make peace with his ex-boyfriend Dominic, with the help of Paul. Christopher forces Alice to help him in his mysterious agenda but things go off the rails. Tension rises between Romeo and Zara as the two start to clash, and Ruby's best friend from college, Edward, returns, while Alexandria is left with a decision to make that can ruin Ruby and Paul's marriage. Episode Opening Scene In an abandoned warehouse, Michael wakes up tied to a chair with Dominic standing next to him. MICHAEL: AAH! ...Who are you... DOMINIC: A friend of Theo's... Well, actually, a lot more than just friends with Theo. MICHAEL: What are you going to do to me? DOMINIC: We'll see what happens when your boy toy plays his turn. MICHAEL: ...I don't understand... DOMINIC: That's why you should go back to sleep. Dominic grabs a crowbar and hits Michael with it, knocking him unconscious. DOMINIC: Goddammit, I could go to town with this thing on you... Dominic smiles deviously. DOMINIC: I guess we'll save it for later... (INTRO) Scene 1 Zara and Romeo are in her motel room, as Romeo is moving in. ZARA: You can live here for as long you like... I got a new apartment anyways. ROMEO: Wow, sucking dick for cash is really working out for you, isn't it? ZARA: Jealous because I'm not sucking your dick anymore? ...Oh wait, nevermind, you're still hung up on Ruby for like 20 years... Gotcha. Romeo clenches his fists but holds back. ZARA: Anyways, my boss got me a gig... I'm doing some stupid fluff piece about vacations or some shit... ROMEO: Today a fluff piece, tomorrow Good Morning America... ZARA: Let's hope so. ROMEO: Just don't forget that I gave you this job... And I can easily take it from you. ZARA: (gulp) Meanwhile, in the Lockwood house, Alexandria is eating cereals and reading a magazine when Melrose enters the house. MELROSE: Um... Do you like live here now? ALEXANDRIA: More or less. MELROSE: Have you seen my mom? ALEXANDRIA: She went out... She's doing some charity event or something... Like feeding food to the poor, that type of shit. MELROSE: Oh, ok. Paul goes downstairs and gets side-eyed from Alexandria. PAUL: Melrose, I didn't know you were here... MELROSE: Hey dad... PAUL: Alexandria... Alexandria grabs the magazine and reads it, covering her face with it. PAUL: Melrose, would you excuse me and Alexandria for a second please? MELROSE: Of course... I'm going to the kitchen. Melrose leaves the room as Alexandria drops the magazine. PAUL: Will you stop acting this way? You're gonna make her suspicious! ALEXANDRIA: You really think I'm trying to cover up your affair Paul? That's the last thing I wanna do right now, believe me. PAUL: Will you keep it down! Listen, I'm working things out with Alice- ALEXANDRIA: Paul, I don't give a fuck. Break it off or I'll tell her. You are so lucky I haven't told her yet... You don't deserve anything you have, you know that? Alexandria leaves the table, storming off, and walks up to the kitchen and finds Melrose eavesdropping. ALEXANDRIA: Melrose! MELROSE: ...Is it true? ALEXANDRIA: I... Let's talk about this in a more private place. Scene 2 Alice arrives at Christopher's apartment, holding shopping bags. Christopher is waiting for her at the sofa. CHRISTOPHER: Here she is... ALICE: ...I did what you ask. Can I leave? CHRISTOPHER: C'mon, Alice... Let's catch up! ALICE: I'm not in the mood to catch up with the man who raped me. CHRISTOPHER: Is that sass coming from your mouth, Alice? You're gonna need a hard spanking for those manners. But just like old times... You'd keep coming back for more, wouldn't you? ALICE: Excuse me?! CHRISTOPHER: Please, as much as you try to cover it up, you liked it, didn't you? You enjoyed every minute of it as much as I did. ALICE: I'd rather get burned in literal hellfire than ever getting touched by you again! Christopher slaps Alice, as she starts to cry. CHRISTOPHER: Ahh... And here's your true form... The scared, fragile girl I fell in love with... What is it about you that makes me come back for more... ALICE: I'm leaving. I have to be somewhere else. CHRISTOPHER: Oh, yes... How could I forget... Your revenge plan at the Lockwood house. ALICE: ...How do you know about that? CHRISTOPHER: People talk... But I've also been keeping an eye on you since your mother past away. Say, does your sister - sorry, half sister - know that you killed your mother? ALICE: (gasp) CHRISTOPHER: I watched you and your lousy excuse of a boyfriend accidentally kill her from afar... And I was impressed. Good girl gone bad, alright. ALICE: I'm leaving. Alice storms off the apartment as Christopher laughs to himself. Meanwhile, Ruby is feeding the homeless at a homeless shelter when suddenly she finds Edward Summers in the crowd. RUBY: No. Fucking. Way. Edward Summers! Ruby runs up to him and the two hug. RUBY: Oh my god, it's been years! EDWARD: I know right! ...Wow, you've really turned into a beautiful woman. RUBY: Stop, you're making me blush. How's Darlene? EDWARD: We divorced last summer. She cheated on me with our new pool boy. RUBY: Oh wow... I'm sorry. EDWARD: Nah, it's OK. RUBY: So what are you doing here? EDWARD: Uhh, feeding the homeless. RUBY: No, I mean, what are you doing here, in California? EDWARD: Didn't your husband tell you? RUBY: Tell me what? EDWARD: I'm the new business partner in Shopping Place. RUBY: Wait, what?! EDWARD: Yeah! RUBY: Well, I'm definetly gonna enjoy you having you around... We should catch up sometime... Relive the old memories, you know? EDWARD: True... But not too many memories... Since you're married now. RUBY: Haha... Wait, how about right after this? I have a clear schedule. EDWARD: Sounds good to me. The two exchange looks before going back to feeding the homeless. Scene 3 Paul is working out at the gym when Theo walks in. THEO: Mister Lockwood... I need your help. PAUL: What's up? THEO: To make a long story short... My drug-dealing ex-boyfriend kidnapped your brother in exchange for five million dollars. PAUL: ...What?! THEO: I need your help to stop him... Please. Meanwhile, Alexandria and Melrose are talking in Ruby's bedroom. MELROSE: How long did you know about them? ALEXANDRIA: Since last night... I was going to tell Ruby the second I saw them together but Paul talked me out of it. MELROSE: I never expected this out of him... How could he! ALEXANDRIA: I know honey... But I'm not gonna get in the middle of their marriage. It's not my business- MELROSE: Oh please, do you ever leave this house? It's just your business as it is mine. We need to talk to Ruby. She doesn't deserve this. ALEXANDRIA: Wow... Color me surprised. MELROSE: Why? ALEXANDRIA: That you're standing up for your mother. MELROSE: Of course I am... We have our differences and I'm still a little mad over the Romeo thing... But that doesn't justify cheating. ALEXANDRIA: True... MELROSE: Put yourself in her shoes. Wouldn't you want people to tell you if you were being cheated on? ALEXANDRIA: Yeah... MELROSE: Exactly. If my coward step-father or my slutty aunt or half-aunt or whatever the fuck she is isn't gonna confess, we will in their place. Scene 4 Dominic is watching over Michael in the warehouse, when he gets a call. DOMINIC: Theo... So glad you answered. THEO: I have the five million dollars. Give me an address. DOMINIC: Meet me at the old warehouse. You know, the one where you and I... THEO: Fine. DOMINIC: Can't wait to see you... I've missed you. THEO: Shut up. I'll give you the five million dollars and then you'll dissappear out of my life. DOMINIC: Pleasure doing business with you, cutiepie. And remember... no other boys allowed... Or I will slash Michael's throat for you to watch. THEO: You wouldn't dare. DOMINIC: Try me. Dominic hangs up as Theo gets in the car with Paul. THEO: Let's do this. PAUL: I've warned the police already. THEO: Good. He's gonna get what he deserves. Meanwhile, Ruby and Edward are having coffee at The Dish. EDWARD: Wow, The Dish is still in business after the fire. RUBY: Yeah, someone rebuilt it. EDWARD: Remember all the fun memories we had here... RUBY: ...Yeah... The two look at each other, smiling and blushing. EDWARD: Well, enough about the fast. I, for one, am intrigued to find out what has Ruby Lockwood been up to these days. RUBY: Well, my life has turned quite into the soap opera. EDWARD: Really? How bad can it get- RUBY: I have a half-sister. EDWARD: Huh? RUBY: Yeah. Apparently, my parents were not my actual parents, they were my adoptive parents... And my biological mother died a month ago or so... And she had another daughter. EDWARD: Wow... RUBY: Also, Melrose found out Romeo is her father recently. EDWARD: Oh god... How did she react? RUBY: Not well... I think she's still mad at me. EDWARD: Wow... And I thought my divorce with Darlene was bad. RUBY: What about Grace? EDWARD: I lost the custody battle... Darlene got some really good lawyers, whom I later found out she also cheated on me with them, to help her beat the case. RUBY: You must feel so bad. EDWARD: Yeah... But that's why I came here. To start fresh. RUBY: I wish I could start fresh too. A lot has been eating me up inside lately. EDWARD: Well, whatever I can do to help... I've been told I'm a good listener. RUBY: You always were a good shoulder to cry on. The two look at each other, blissfully remembering the past. RUBY: Do you wanna come over for dinner? EDWARD: Wouldn't miss it for the world! ...Wait... You're not cooking right? RUBY: Shut up, my cooking skills have gone a long way since college, believe it or not. The two laugh and leave the café. Scene 5 At the Lockwood house, Zara and Kai are laying on the bed, after having sex. KAI: Zara... You're such an amazing woman. ZARA: You're a handsome boy too... The two kiss passionately as Melrose and Alexandria walk in. MELROSE: UM! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! KAI: Oh shit, Melrose... ALEXANDRIA: God this day keeps on getting better and better... ZARA: You people ever heard of knocking before... Oh yeah, Melrose Lockwood right? That's funny since you're my neighbor. MELROSE: Um? ZARA: I live in your apartment complex. ALEXANDRIA: Wait... You have an apartment? MELROSE: ...Yeah... ALEXANDRIA: Melrose what the fuck. You're like sixteen. Was it a birthday gift or something? MELROSE: I've been borrowing money from my parents and from the Davidsons to pay rent.. I've had it for about two months. But you can't tell mom and dad. They think I'm sleeping at the Davidsons' house... Honestly, I don't know how they even believe that since we are really not on speaking terms right now. ALEXANDRIA: I don't know Melrose, maybe all the shit that's going down in their lives is distracting them from having common sense. ZARA: Well I wouldn't want to tell your mother and your father about your little secret. So how about this, I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine. ALEXANDRIA: Yeah, I won't allow it. ZARA: And who are you to tell me anything? Oh, that's right. You're Ruby Lockwood's best friend who's living off her crumbs- Alexandria punches Zara as the two start to fight but are separated from Kai and Melrose. ALEXANDRIA: I will rip your fucking face off you stupid bitch! ZARA: Whatever... Clearly I'm not allowed in here... Kai, we'll see each other eventually. Zara picks up her clothes and leaves, as she gets a text from her boss that reads: "I have some matters about your job I need to discuss with you. Meet me in my office as soon as you can." KAI: Really girls? ALEXANDRIA: Oh shut up Kai... You're lucky we aren't reporting her to the police because of statuory rape? MELROSE: Wait, we aren't? KAI: You don't understand, we love each other! MELROSE: I can sense your delusion. KAI: Please, you're just jealous because you're sad and alone. MELROSE: Kai what the hell is wrong with you?! You know what, I don't have to endure this. ALEXANDRIA: Me neither. The two leave as Kai grabs a portrait of his family and throws it to the wall, shattering it. Meanwhile, Alice makes it to Christopher's apartment with more shopping bags. ALICE: I got all the other stuff you wanted. CHRISTOPHER: Good girl... Christopher stands up and grabs the shopping bags and puts them in the ground. ALICE: You should put them in the freezer... They're going to get bad- CHRISTOPHER: Shhh... Don't talk... I always like it best when you behave. Christopher puts his hands around Alice's mouth, covering her screams. ALICE (muffled): LET ME GO! PLEASE! CHRISTOPHER: We... Are going to have... So much fun tonight. Alice knees him in the crotch and runs to the kitchen as Christopher chases after her. CHRISTOPHER: You can't escape me Alice... You never wi- Alice grabs a butcher knife and stabs Christopher's abdomen. CHRISTOPHER: ...W-What... The... HELL! Christopher falls to the ground. ALICE: ...Oh my god... You're gonna die... This is perfect. CHRISTOPHER: Call... 911... ALICE: You really think I'm gonna help a pig like you? Actually... You know what? Alice removes the butcher knife and stabs him again non-fatally, as he screams in pain. CHRISTOPHER: Stop it you crazy bitch! ALICE: How do you like this now, huh?! CHRISTOPHER: Alice, stop... Please... ALICE: I love how scared you are right now- CHRISTOPHER: No... Melody... ALICE: What? CHRISTOPHER: I know... where... she is... ALICE: Where is she?! CHRISTOPHER: (laughs) ALICE: You're lying... You're lying, you stupid son of a bitch! Alice stabs him in the chest repeatedly, about 30 times, leaving her and the floor a bloody mess. Alice looks up to the door and finds a shocked Catherine. CATHERINE: ...Y-Y-You murdered him! ALICE: Oh shit... Scene 6 At the warehouse, Theo and Paul arrive at the warehouse. PAUL: Theo... I know how much you mean to Michael. I'm asking you to be careful. THEO: I know Dominic. I'll get to him. Theo leaves the car and walks into the warehouse, finding Michael tied to a chair and Dominic inside. MICHAEL: Theo! DOMINIC: I've been waiting for you. Dominic walks up to Theo and tries to kiss him but Theo faces away. THEO: I came here to give you the money and that's it. DOMINIC: Well, surprise surprise... Dominic grabs Theo by the neck. DOMINIC: I never wanted the money. The only thing I wanted was you. THEO: LET ME GO! Suddenly Dominic hears police sirens. DOMINIC: ...Theo, you bitch! Dominic throws Theo to the wall and punches him. DOMINIC: I loved you goddammit! And you stab me in the back in the worst way! THEO: You're toxic Dominic... It's time for you to get out of my life. DOMINIC: You don't understand... I MADE you Theo. You're nothing without me. THEO: That was what I thought for the longest time, believe me... Theo punches Dominic. THEO: But then I realised YOU are nothing without me. The police storms in and arrests Dominic, and Theo loosens up Michael. THEO: You OK? MICHAEL: Lowkey... You kicked ass back there. THEO: (chuckles) I know... Later, in the Lockwood house, everyone is in the living room except for Alice when Ruby and Edward arrive. RUBY: Hey guys, I brought a friend over for dinner... Most of you already heard of him, he's Edward! EDWARD: Hey everyone! Paul and Edward shake hands and the rest of the family greets Edward. RUBY: Paul, why didn't you tell me Edward was Shopping Place's new business partner? PAUL: Oh... Well... I wanted to surprise you! I know you and him are such good friends. RUBY: Aww, you're so sweet. ALEXANDRIA: OK, no, I can't do this. MELROSE: Alexandria... Please... ALEXANDRIA: What? You're the one who wanted to do it in the first place! RUBY: Do what? ALEXANDRIA: Ruby... I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but- Suddenly the doorbell rings. The housekeeper answers it and it's revealed to be a blonde woman. ALEXANDRIA: Violet?! VIOLET: Hello sister. Everyone looks around confused, as Alexandria looks at her sister in shock. Scene 7 In Christopher's apartment, Catherine is sitting down at the sofa when Alice gets her a cup of tea. CATHERINE: Why... Why did you murder an innocent man! ALICE: Him? Innocent? He was a pedophile and a rapist... Not to mention a drug-dealer and a murderer. CATHERINE: What are you talking about! ALICE: Did my mother ever mention a man named Christopher. CATHERINE: Well yes but- ...Holy shit, no way! ALICE: Yes way. The kind-hearted man you met was my mother's former husband and my ex-stepfather. CATHERINE: I can't believe it... ALICE: Allow me to tell you the story of my childhood... Christopher threatened my mother to marry him, and she had no other choice but to surrender, unless she wanted to spend the rest of her life in an orange jumpsuit. And then he set his eyes on me... CATHERINE: Alice... ALICE: He raped me... I remember that night vividly... As much as I try to forget it, it always comes back... He did it multiple times... It became a routine... All I wanted was for it to stop. CATHERINE: Stop. ALICE: My mother watched in terror... But she never did anything. Not once. CATHERINE: The Adeline I knew would've done something. ALICE: The real Adeline stayed quiet and didn't do anything. Just goes to show you I guess... But that's not where the story ends. One night, I started to realise... My belly was growing. He had knocked me up. Catherine looks at Alice, in shock. ALICE: And I had the child... And I named her Melody. But once I gave birth to her, she was stolen. It wasn't until later when my mother had the guts to tell me the truth. She gave it up for adoption. I spent years searching for her but I never found her... CATHERINE: ...I can't believe it. ALICE: My mother was nothing but a useless slut who didn't help her daughter when she was getting sexually assaulted. You think I had remorse when that bitch fell down the balcony? I actually even planned the whole thing. CATHERINE: You monster! I'm gonna call the authorities. ALICE: It's your word against mine. Actually... Alice pulls out a camera from her bag. ALICE: It's your word against this camera. Alice shows her a video of a masked Richard breaking into Adeline's house and Adeline's plead for help, as Richard runs up to her off-screen and her screams are heard. Then, Richard returns to camera and takes out his mask before leaving the house in panic. CATHERINE: You evil succubus! You brought my grandson into this too! ALICE: Who do you think I was gonna pin it on if things went off the rails... And as long as you keep your mouth shut, I won't have to turn this to the police. Catherine gets so mad she starts having a heart attack right in front of Alice. ALICE: What... Oh god, perfect. Just... Perfect. Final Scene In the motel room, Romeo is getting wasted when Zara comes in. ZARA: I quit. ROMEO: What are you talking about? ZARA: I already got what I wanted... And I'm done with your little shitty plan of getting your college crush back. You're sad, Romeo. And I can't stand that fucking family anymore. ROMEO: ...You bitch! Romeo runs up to her and strangles her. ZARA: LET ME GO! Romeo strangles her so hard she runs out of breath and dies. ROMEO: Oh shit... What have I done... (END)Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes